Card-Jitsu/Tactics Guide
This article is about a guide to mastering the game, Card Jitsu. It details the different techniques used by players to win matches, from beginner white belt tactics to advanced black belt counters, helps players improve their game and ultimately give players the skills they need to be a black belt. Tips The one and only main advice in Card Jitsu is to think like a ninja. This means, anticipate what the player will do next. In other words, while you are playing think as if you are the opponent, and you would think they would do, in order for you to counter that. Analyse what cards the opponent has got, and think of an offensive move to win the round. The only way to succeed in Card Jitsu is to think as if you are the opponent. This can be hard sometimes, like analysing what counter your opponent is going to play, and not always take the most straightforward route, but thinking logically is the best way to master the game. Level Guide There are three levels of play described in this guide: Basic, Medium and Advanced. Basic Belts *None Lvl.0 *White Lvl.1 *Yellow Lvl.2 *Orange Lvl.3 Medium Belts *Green Lvl.4 *Blue Lvl.5 *Red Lvl.6 Advanced Belts *Purple Lvl.7 *Brown Lvl.8 *Black Lvl.9 *Ninja Lvl.N *Flame sandles Lvl.N1 *Magma coat Lvl.N2 *Lava mask Lvl.N3 *Fiery helmet Lvl.N4 *Fire gem Lvl.N5 *Note:Flame sandles,Magma coat,Cava mask and Fiery helmet can only be earned by member ninjas by buying the amulet in the martial arts catalogue .In the Ninja Hideout.Plus the fire gem is earned by defeating the sensei in card-jitsu Fire. Level Swap Level Swap is a significant feature of Card Jitsu. It reverses the rules when two elements are the same. For example: *'Player One' **Played: Fire Lvl.8 *'Player Two' **Plays: Fire Lvl.2 In normal rules, Lvl 8 would win, however if Level Swap was in play the Lvl.2 card would win. Level swap is activated via a power card. Also, level swap could be put into advantage when playing. If level swap was active, and one player collects all 3 cards, they would not win until the next round. This "pauses" play. Card Selects Basic Card Select (Offensive) In this technique the player simply chooses a card, to win, or for no purpose. It is mostly used in the first round of a match. Due to the obvious popularity of the fire element, many players decide to use Ice or Water as a starting card. The Ice power card is the most common, and is often played first. Counters (Basic Level) Basic Counter (Defensive) A counter to the card the enemy is likely to choose. Example: Player One (White belt) *Played: 1x Fire *Played: 1x Ice Player Two (White belt) *Plays: 1x Water Player One (White belt) is likely to play a Water type card to win the match. To prevent this Player Two (White belt) can play a Ice type and beat Player One's water card, preventing or at least delaying him from winning, and deploying the Basic Counter. Basic Mirror Counter (Defensive) This counter is similar to the Basic Counter, but instead the same elemental type of card as the card the opponent is likely to use is used. This counter is more risky than the Basic Counter, as the player may use a variation of the trident counter and not use one of the cards that will lose to the card that is Mirror Countering, but is less likely to be anticipated. It is used more often than the basic counter at the medium or advanced level of play. Example: Player One (White belt) *Played: 1x Fire *Played: 1x Ice Player Two (White belt) *Plays: 1x Water Player One (White belt) plays a fire, because Player Two (White belt) was likely to play an ice to block the water that Player One (White belt) would have played. Advanced Counters and Finishers Extended Basic Counter (Defensive) Similar to the basic counter, however is more effective when used against Medium level players opponents. Player 1 (purple belt) *Played: 1x Water *Played: 1x Fire Since Player 1 (purple belt) only needs Ice to win, the other player will almost certainly try and deploy the basic counter and user a Fire type card. As players know they may try to use a Fire type, they can use a Water type card and block their counter attack. Alternatively, they can also include the Mirror Counter and use a high level Fire type card instead of a Water type card. Advanced Finisher (Offensive) Player Two (brown belt) *Played: 1x Water *Played: 1x Fire This is the vice versa of the above, however is much harder since one step is added. Players should imagine they are in Player 2's situation and that they are going to use the Extended Basic Counter. Player One will think you are going to Fire, because he/she only needs Snow. However, they use the above tactic. Now since they will use Water (above tactic), you should use Snow to block the opposition's re-counter attack. In other words use the card, they need to finish off their collection with (Snow, in our case). Note that this should be used against Medium and Advanced opposition, as a novice may not use the previous tactic, and instead just use the Basic Counter. This method is used to confuse opposition by instead of further complicating the counter to counter-counter attack chain, taking it one step back. Trident Advanced Trident (Defensive) The Trident is a method of using a high level card, often a power card, to defeat two types of card that both would allow the other player to win. Example: Player One (Purple belt) *Played: 2x Fire *Played: 1x Ice Player Two (Brown belt) *Plays: 1x Fire Player One (Purple belt) can use either a Fire or Water card to win. So, Player Two (Brown belt) can use the Trident in the form of a high level water card to potentially defeat both the Fire and Water card, minimizing Player One's chance of winning. Advanced Trident Counter (Counter-Defensive) Player One (Purple belt) *Played: 2x Fire *Played: 1x Ice Player Two (Brown belt) *Plays: 1x Fire Because of the potential threat imposed by the Trident, the most effective option is to choose an Ice type card to Basic Counter the high level Water card used as a Trident. However, some advanced players with deploy a further counter instead of using the Trident, in this case a Fire type card to defeat the Ice type card that Player One use to deflect the high level Water card used for the Trident. Other Basic Techniques The following moves are fairly simple, and a worthy opponent will easily anticipate you using these. Sometimes you need to play a counter to trick your opponent into thinking you've taken the easiest logical path, instead of always trying these. It is unlikely you will win using these unless playing against an extremely easy player, so to be a true champion get inside their mind and think of the card used to defeat the card your opponent is most likely to use to beat what they would expect you to counter with. The other absolute however, is to play the card that you actually need, which will fool only the best players, who would never expect you to be so straightforward. 1. If your opponent is winning by a 2 card deficit in Card Jitsu with different elements, know the last card that your opponent will play, and play the opposite, breaking your opponents win chance. Ex. Your opponent needs ice to win, play fire. etc. This is painfully obvious to most players, so try playing a high level version of whatever card they need instead. It both defeats variations of the element your opponent is using, and defeats an opponents initial logical counter to what they expect you to use. 2. If you are beating your opponent by a 2 card win of the same element, your opponent will attempt to cut your win so you will play the opposite card to cut him back and increase your win percentage. Ex. You have 2 fire cards won, your opponent will realize that and play water to cut your win short, so you will play ice to counter it. etc. 3. If you are winning by a 2 card deficit of 2 different elements, your opponent will attempt to cut your win short with an opposite counter card, so you must counter that with another counter element. Ex. You have won fire and ice cards, your opponent realizes you only need water to win so he/she plays ice to counter water, knowing ahead you will play fire to counter that. etc. 4. If your opponent beats you by a 2 card deficit with the same element, he will play the next card the same element also, so you will cut his/her win with a counter card. Ex. He/she has played 2 ice cards, he/she will play another ice to secure the win, so you will play fire to counter it. 5. If you are playing a match, you should never play the same card twice, as it may lead to getting a loss. 6. When playing a reverse number card, (the glowing card with a reverse symbol on it) keep in mind that the next card you play will be a low one, say a 2 or a 3. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin